The liar and the fool
by IAMSPAIN
Summary: "You're a liar; you're a fake, a cheat, a disgrace." When you fall in love you choose to take a path. One to forever love and another to destruction. Kiku thought he'd found his true love but he was wrong. He found worse. Destruction.
1. The facts

I'm back with another fic and it's Asakiku. I don't know why but I love this paring when I put them into a dramatic situation. I've been running through walls because I really loved the idea I had for this (though our little brit is the bad guy). Right now, meh computer's being an ass to me so if you see a grammer error, then that's why. Today in class, I realized what "POV" "AU" and "NSFW" stood for…I am _so_ late…((And I'm sorry if the FrUK fic was suppose to appear here but I changed it so it'll be after this one))

**Title: The liar and the fool**

**Summary: "You're a liar; you're a fake, a cheat, a disgrace." When you fall in love, you choose to take a path. One to forever love and another to destruction. Kiku thought he'd found his true love but he was wrong. He found worse. Destruction. **

**Note: There are some things in here I try to keep "under the roof" as to the rating limits so…There is some **_**slight**_** yaoi due to limits :D**

**Paring: AsaKiku England/Japan Arthur/Kiku (whatever you want to call it) **

**Genre: Romance/Drama **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

"**The Liar and the Fool"**

_**Chapter 1: The facts**_

"_I love you Kiku." _

"_Me too, Arthur."_

Kiku's POV

Arthur Kirkland.

A gentleman from the U.K. He enjoys drinking tea and has a love for cooking. Sometimes he does knitting in his spare time and talking to his (imaginary) friends. He sometimes goes out to drink with friends and comes back completely wasted. I leave him alone and let him say whatever he wants because I might get into a situation I might regret. Unlike one night when he had came back worse than before.

"Arthur-san…What are you doing?" He had pinned me down to our bed and began removing my clothes. Now, I was bare and he was tracing his fingers making circles on my body. "Stop…please. This is not-" "Not what~?" he whined. Then he stopped when he touched my sweet spot. "Oh?" he said then smiled. "A-Arthur. Please…S-stop! Arthur!" Needless to say we had made "love" that night. I loved every moment of it. But inside, I didn't feel anything. I didn't _feel_ like I was supposed to. It just didn't seem right.

The next morning, I woke up next to him. I just smiled and left for a shower. "Ow…" I muttered to myself. Why do my hips hurt so much? When I got out, I was surprised to see him still asleep. I quietly got dressed but stoped when he mumbled something.

"_Matt…" _

Matt? Who's Matt? Something doesn't seem right. I decided to ignore the comment and left for the kitchen. After cooking for almost twenty minutes, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little. "Arthur…you scared me." "I'm sorry." Then he kissed my cheek. "What are you making?" He asked. "Rice. Did you want something else?" "No. I feel kinda dizzy and my hips hurt," he says moving his hips in small circles (which looked weird). "Why?" "…I'm not going to answer that question." I say, face flushed. "Why? Aw, never mind. I have a headache anyway." Arthur walked over to the table and put his head down. I took the bowls, set them down in their place then placed my hand on his back.

"Not now, Kiku. Not now." he said in a low voice. "Forgive me." I pulled away. We ended up eating without saying a word to each other which made it seem akward. He finished before me and left for the room. I washed my bowl out and followed him. As I turned the corner, I noticed he was curled up in a ball on the bed and murmuring to himself. "Arthur. It's Kiku. Are you alright?" I ask. He didn't answer. "Arthur." I called. "No…" "No what?" I walked over him. He was holding a pillow and hiding his face in it. "What's the matter?" "I don't feel good." I began to feel like I was treating him like a child. "Hm…okay. I'll be going to Yao's house today so…"

"Leave then."

…I guess he's angry then. Fine. "I'll…leave." I sighed at his childish behavior and left. I'm leaving pretty early since he said he wanted me to come by in the afternoon. The drive took awhile due to the morning traffic. I wonder if I would've been there if I already walked. As I arrived to Yao's house, I saw him standing out side the door. I walked over to him and bowed in respect. "Konnichiwa, Yao-san. How are you today?" Before I could answer, Alfred came out from behind him. "'Sup, Kiku!" "Oh, aiyah…about that…Eh, America has decided to come and so did Ivan." He said. "I am okay with that." "Well, please, come in." He showed me the way inside.

Ivan was sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Why hello Japan. It's nice to see you." He said getting up to greet me. I bowed and he shook my hand. "Nice to see you, Ivan." He smiled like a child and walked over to Yao for a hug. "Sit down, man! You're not a stranger." says Alfred. "Oh, okay." I sat in a chair in the living room and Alfred took the one next to me. Yao and Ivan took the love seat.

"So, what should we talk about?" asked Alfred. "I don't know. Do you?" Yao said looking at Ivan. "No clue. Kiku?" I looked up at him. "Eh…I…" "Oh yeah! How about Arthur? How is he Kiku? Rumour has it that you two are hittin' it big!" "That's true…Well, last night we-" "Whoa! Already?!" I blushed hard. "Well he was terribly drunk and he wouldn't stop following me so we…" "You don't need to say anymore Nihon." said Yao. I then was allowed to breathe (was I really holding my breath?). I continued with my story.

"This morning he woke up with a huge headache and wanted to be left alone-" "Alone?" asked Alfred. "Yeah, alone, why?" "You were lead right into his trap." Ivan says hysterically. "Wha- what do you mean?" "Dude, you must not know Arthur. You can't see it can you?" "What are you talking about?" I yell becoming more irritated.

"He's _playing_ you."

"_Using_ you."

"_Deciving_ you."

They all said. Playing? Using? Deciving? That can't be true. Arthur says he loves me and he would never do that. Would he? "Not true." "Yes it _is_ true. He's a liar Kiku. You are his toy. You were meant to be played with." said Alfred. "Lies, _lies_! All of it is a lie." "And so are his words." said Ivan. I hesitated to say something. "I'm sorry Nihon but it's true, aru." "No, I want proof." I wanted to deny it so badly. "You want proof? Fine! Get this; about a year ago, _he_ cheated on _me_ with someone else. And I bet you you're in my position right now." said Alfred. I paused to let the information sink in.

"I-I'm sorry America-san. I didn't know." "Don't sweat it! It's all in the past." "So…is that it?" I ask. "What else do you need, aru?" asked Yao tilting his head. I thought about it. Arthur and Alfred loved each other? He wouldn't do that. Arthur would never cheat. He's a gentalman. They don't know what they're talking about.

"He's gonna cheat on you Kiku. He's done it once and he's going to do it again." said Alfred. "It's a warning." followed Ivan. "Say what you want but I know Arthur and he would never do that." "We're just trying to do what's best for you, aru." says Yao. "I know Yao, I know." Then we were left in silence. Alfred suddenly jumped up when his phone went off. "Who is it?" I ask. "Lemme see. Ah," he answerd, "Hey Matthew. What's wrong...Oh, okay. I'll be there." Then he hung up. "Well, looks like Matthew ran into some trouble at work. Sorry to leave you guys but he needs me." "We understand America-san." I say. He gets off the couch, grabs his jacket and waves good-bye.

I wonder what the problem was with Matthew. Besides the akward silence, my mind had been somewhere else. Most of it was about Arthur. Was he as twisted as they say?

As I was leaving Yao's, he stopped so he could talk to me. "Yes?" "Please Nihon. Listen to us. I don't want you to get hurt, aru. Understand?" I sighed. "_Hai_. I understand. But please, Arthur is a really nice guy." I pleaded. He just gave me a look that said "just give up on it" then I realized that was his final answer so I stuck with it. I wish they would see him for what I believe.

As I opened the door, Arthur was standing there a bit frantic. "K-Kiku! You're home! Wha-what are you doing here?" "This is our house. Am I not allowed here anymore?" He paused. "Yes! You are allowed here! I was just-" "Are you hiding something from me?" I ask suspiciously. "N-no! No! Why would I be hiding something from _you_? No, I would never, Kiku." I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure but he was right on one thing. You can _never_ hide something from me because sooner or later, I _will_ find out.

He showed me the way to the couch and I sat next to him. I listened to his complaint. "I would never do that to you Kiku. I love you so much I- I could never. You mean a lot to me and you should know that." Now I felt gulity. "I'm sorry for suspecting you Arthur. I should've known." I say. "I love you Kiku." Then he kissed me on the forehead. "Me too Arthur."

'_You're a liar; you're a fake, a cheat a disgrace. An illusion, not real. Your touch- I cannot feel. _

_You are nothing you worthless feind. You talk, you speak and you lie between your teeth. _

_I wish you good luck because later on in life you will never learn how to love'_


	2. Only one will win

**Sorry it took so long! School is killing me! Here's part two guys! Enjoy! And arigoto "Pochi-kun" and "Sunr1se" for my review! I'm really happy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just the poems!**

_**Chapter 2: Only one will win**_

Kiku's POV

_I and Arthur have been together for a few months now and I think he's the one. Though these last couple of days- I've been questioning our relationship. I'm beginning to suspect him._

_And I don't want that._

The next morning, I stayed home while Arthur went to work. Around sometime in the afternoon, I was laying down on the couch reading a book when I heard the doorbell ring. I put it aside and walked over to the door. I opened it.

"Konnichiwa?"

A man stood there a bit confused at my response. He had Alfred's height, dark black hair and the same eyes as Arthur. I wanted to ask, "Who are you?" but I couldn't. "Yes?" I say instead. Why does he have on a scarf? It's not even winter yet. "Uh, is Arthur Kirkland here?" I could see that he had a foreign accent. I stood there looking stupid as ever. Why does he need Arthur? "Uh, no, he's not here. Would you like me to take a message?" What am I, the phone operator? I tried to act as nicely as I could. "Oh. Okay. Uh, could you tell him that I came by?" "Of course. What is your name?" "It's Matt." I smiled. "Okay. I will tell him you were here." Then I slamed the door right in his face.

"Arthur Kirkland you have some explaining to do."

I sat on the couch doing nothing until he got home. "Sweetie, I home!" he yelled. "Right here." I say loud enough for him to hear me. He put up his coat and sat right next to me. "Hey, where's my kiss?" "Would you like my fist instead?" I turned to him. He sat there confused. "Kiku…Is something wrong? What happened today?" he asked a bit concerned. I took a deep breath and went on.

"A man came here today and asked if you were here." "What did he look like?" "Short jet-black hair, had a foreign accent, and eyes like yours." "Oh _him_? Yeah, he's uh…my friend! Yeah, we met awhile ago." "Hm…I see." For some reason, part of my body wasn't buying it. "How come I don't believe you?" I ask. His expression hardend. "I don't know. I'm not like you. I don't _think_ like you." He says, dropping his voice, then sighed. "It's a shame you don't believe me." He started to lossen his tie and zip down his pants. He gave me a smirk and pinned me down. I looked at him.

Inside, I felt disgusted at his actions. Make love to me and hope I would forget this whole conversation started? I would say that's pretty low, especiallyfor Arthur.

Before he leaned in for a kiss, I put my hand on his chest and told him to stop. He grunted and got off of me then left the room without saying a word. I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and looked at my reflection. What's wrong with me? I was so rude to him. I wonder if he's mad at me. I didn't mean to say it like that, honestly. "I'm sorry Arthur."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Arthur, I'm leaving for work!" I yelled from the front door. He muffled a quiet 'okay' from the kitchen table. I sighed and left.

At work, I was sitting in my chair reading chart papers for the upcoming World meeting when my office phone went off. I picked it up off its base, "Kiku Honda speaking." "What's up, Kiku?" Alfred, out of all people. "How did you get my number?" I ask. "Yao gave it to me." "Oh." "So, what are you doing?" I shifted the phone to my ear. "Looking at charts for the World meeting next week. Why did you call me? You could've called my cell." "To talk." "About what?" "Arthur." _Of course._ I began to get a headache as I thought about Arthur. Now was not the time to confront me about him. "What is there to talk about him?" Alfred paused. "I thought you liked him."

_Like or love?_

I really don't know.

"Did ya'll have a fight?" "Well…" I continued, "I wouldn't call it a fight." "What happened?" I took a deep breath. "A foreign guy came over asking if Arthur was here and I said no so he left. When Arthur came home, he told me that he was a "friend" of his. I wanted to believe him but I just have a bad feeling about it." There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Alfred?" "What was the guy's name?" I stopped. Why was I having a hard time remembering his name? "Uh…" "Matt, right?" "H-how did you know?" "Because, Arthur sent me a text about an hour ago saying he was going with him to the mall." I did not like this one bit. "Want me to forward it to you? What's your e-mail?" "No, I don't need to see it. Look, we can talk later when I'm off work, hai?" "Okay. I'll be here." Then I hung up.

Alright, somethings gotta change.

As I arrived home, I opened the door then I heard a soft scream. _Arthur must be watching his soap opera's. But that didn't sound like a scream. More like a…moan. _Doesn't matter. _I'm trying to think…where did I put those other chart papers? I need them for the World meeting next week. I think they're in the room._ I kicked my shoes off then placed them next to the door. Then I walked to our room. I noticed the room light was on. I guess he got home…early? I walked in asking, "Hey Arthur, have you seen my charts for the meeting? I think I left them on the bed this mor…ning…"

I could not believe my eyes.

I dropped my suitcase at the sight. On our bed, layed two men, messing around. _Looks like they're having fun._ "Oh my God…Arthur…how _could_ you?" Arthur looked up (from his pain expressioned face), eyes wide. "Y-you…I can't believe…you'd do something like this…" He started getting up from under Matt and wrapping the nearest blanket around his waist. "No, Kiku, its not what it looks like! Matt and I were just-" "Just _what_? Having _sex_ behind my back?!" His eyes seemed to be filled with regret. "Who do you think I am, Arthur? Who am I to you?" I could feel my heart breaking. "Kiku I-" "Answer my question, damn it!" I yelled loud enough for anyone else to hear. He didn't respond. Matt on the other hand was waititng for this to be over.

"I see. I am nothing to you." I say in a soft voice. "No, that's not true! You're-! You're…" "I'M WHAT?!" I yelled with tears threatening to fall. He didn't say anything so I walked out of the room. "Wait. Kiku!" "No!" He pulled my arm which landed both of us in a kiss. "L-let go!" I quickly pulled away. Then I slapped him across the face, leaving it fuzzy red. "Don't you ever do that again! I can't, _I can't_! I can't _deal_ with you anymore. Your lies, persuasion, no!" But then I started to laugh as if I'd gone mad. "Heh! It's funny! They were right! They were right about you all~ along. You _are_ as twisted as they say. I've been warned a thousand times that this was going to happen. Yet I didn't listen. So now _I'm_ the fool!" With that last sentence, my expression changed back. "But Kiku-!" "Do you know what you are?" "…eh?"

"_A liar."_

I slamed the door shut. I ran into the street, looking which way to go. _I_ _have to get out of here. Who can I run to?_ Then I started running. I ran as far as my legs took me- across town, throught other places, anywhere. I even went through a nearby forest. Truth is, I didn't have any control over my legs. I was pushing through big crowds with tears going away with the wind. _No…no…I could never turn back. Not after what I…what I…_I closed my eyes to shut the tears away. Then I was there.

"Yao!" I yelled. "Open up!" He was standing half way through the door with a look on his face. "Aiyah, what's the matter Nihon?" I stared at Yao then ran into him in a crushing hug. "Ah, Nihon! That hurts, aru! What's the matter?" I mumbled, "I left him." "What? I can't hear you, aru." But he already knew the situation when I started to cry again. "Come inside." I didn't notice but I was holding his hand the whole time.

"Do you want anything? You seem tired." he asked as he walked into his kitchen. "Water please." He came back and set the glass on a nearby coffee table. "Here, let me see your feet, aru." He said, knelling down before me. I lifted my leg up for him to see. "My my my. Don't you have some brusies. Along with a few cuts." "Brusies?" "You ran across town, didn't you? That forest too?" _How do you think I got here? _"_Hai_." "I understand. Let me bandage this up." He grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls. "Try not to move." When he applied it to my foot, it didn't hurt. I already have enough pain as it is.

I started to tear up as I thought of Arthur. Being played, used, decived…How stupid am I? Yao looked up at me and stopped what he was doing. "Kiku, does it sting?" he asked looking worried. I wiped away my tears with my hand. "No, its fine. I-I…" "You're what?" "A fool. And idiot. I didn't realize it until now." "Don't say that, Kiku. You didn't do anything wrong, aru." Not true. I _did_ do something. "I've been played. An opponent. And I failed at seeing my mistake." "Stop saying that! You are _not_ a fool. You have _not_ lost the game. You still have one more chance-!" "And I missed it. Yao, I've lost!"

I lost to Arthur. He is just too strong. Under that pitiful, ugly mess of lies, lie a true heart that is too weak to see the light.

Face it.

I have lost.

'_You're a fool, a moron, an easy game to play. Too soft, too innocent to notice your own mistakes._

_Blinded by a lie, you are too weak to even see the light. It's a game of "Follow the leader" with you. You will follow myth until the end is through. _

_Fools lust for a lie to the highest degree, because for you, the truth doesn't set you free'_

_~Chapter 2_

**IAMSPAIN: Yay! End! I hope you liked it! Sorry the story was so long. **

**Japan: The hell?! You're so mean to me! *sobs***

**IAMSPAIN: Don't worry, my dear Nihon! You two will get back together!…Maybe.**

**Japan: You little-**

**IAMSPAIN: Please review and leave me your thoughts! I will soon be posting a poll on an upcoming story. If you're interested, plaese vote! Ciao~!**


End file.
